Talk:Void Relic/@comment-46.39.252.149-20160912074344
Feel free to disregard the opinion of an MR9 who had no Primes to his name before this and now mains Nova Prime with a Soma Prime, both of which were honestly farmed. How it used to be: 1. Choose what item you want 2. Check drop tables (prepare for an overload) 3. Get Void keys 4. Get players to run it with you either in keyshare (enjoy the instabilities that disconnect you and deny you drops while others get them) or just as a host (prepare for parasites profiting off your keys). Get sick of Void-Void-Void. BTW, 1 key = ? rewards (endless/finite, drops of keys, etc) 5. Stare at the junk you got, then go back and repeat How it is now: 1. Choose what item you want 2. Come to this page and see what relics you need (beware vaulted ones, they aren't marked as such in the "by reward" tables) 3. Farm Relics. Below Axi it's 6 per tier, Axi has 8, drop chances on them are reasonable, and no relic is truly useless, because you will farm other Primes/use them for traces and junk later. Beware idiosyncrasies like "Meso S2 drops instead of Lith S3 in Ceres->Casta". Yeah, I got nothing on that. But hey, if you miss the Void, you can farm there! I mostly don't 4. If what you need isn't common, farm traces by a) crawling Lith fissures solo relicless or b) grabbing relics you already have rares from and throwing them into the matchmade (hey, that works now!) runs to get ducat fodder, Forma and the occasional good drop (66.6% that something above-common drops in an all-Intact run) 5. Refine your relic and go to the recruitment chat to get a full Radiant run. You have a real chance to get that piece now. And btw, 1 Relic = 1 Reward, get it right! Even if everyone picks the same thing, they all get a copy of that thing and get their relic consumed! And relicless runners get nothing. Simple. Now, Forma being in some Axi Uncommons - that's a different beast. Drop table dilution, my... 6. ...go farm Orokin Cells. You'll need tons of them now that you actually get prime weapon blueprints. Hence my Ceres comment, since no other Lith farm drops potato seeds. Downsides of the new system: 1. No special credit rewards for fissures. Go minimal DS for credit farms. Genuine bummer 2. Doesn't reward 60+ minute extreme skill/gear perfect team endless runs. So yeah. Go to the Sorties for potato blueprints or the Trials for Arcanes (only source of those, anyway) if you want that, and live with the fact that anyone can realistically farm Primes now. Though if they ever get around to making a Nezha Prime, the community will explode... So there, that's my word on it. I like the new system. It's easy to understand and use. Anyone can afford to farm Primes now, so the Vault can stop scaring new players away (and yeah, that's still there. As if we expected anything else, like, say, that wonderful idea I saw on reddit about dumping all vaulted stuff into Void drop tables and letting us enjoy the "dilution" in one special place without making stuff unfarmable).